The invention concerns a method for the manufacture of a fibre composite component, a reinforcement element for purposes of developing a bonding surface, and also a fibre composite component manufactured in accordance with such a method.
Shell components (e.g. fuselage and wing shells) of aircraft are composed as a rule from a shell-type skin field and from longitudinal stiffeners. The longitudinal stiffeners or ancillary elements are extensively bonded to the skin field or base element, and transport mainly axial loads. The skin field transports primarily shear loads, wherein by means of the extensive bonding of the longitudinal stiffeners the skin field is subdivided into a multiplicity of small shear fields. In the case of fuselage shells of a metallic form of construction the longitudinal stiffeners are often riveted or welded to the skin field. In the case of fuselage shells of a fibre composite form of construction, in a variant of known art prefabricated longitudinal stiffeners are laid in as cured elements during the manufacturing process of the skin field. In an alternative variant of known art the longitudinal stiffeners are adhesively bonded as wet elements onto the cured skin field. For purposes of supporting the adhesively bonded joint, and/or in the event of a separation of the adhesively bonded joint to prevent a propagation of a delamination, the longitudinal stiffeners are, at least in the region of their end run-outs, additionally riveted to the skin field. Moreover the longitudinal stiffeners can be riveted to the skin field in individual regions between their run-outs, in order to improve the resistance of the skin field to buckling. However, the rivets increase the assembly costs and the weight of the fuselage shell. In particular the rivet holes must be machined very precisely in order to prevent a weakening of the fibrous material receiving the rivet holes. Moreover attention must be paid to the material of the rivet, in order to prevent corrosion in the event of contact of the rivets with, for example, carbon fibres of the longitudinal stiffeners or the skin field.